Never Take Team 7's Advice
by pinkmuffinz
Summary: In which Neji hears out Team 7 for ideas to propose to Tenten. Nejiten, some Sasusaku, Naruhina, Shikaino, and Gaamatsu


**Yeah, so I decided to have my try at one of my favorite couples, Nejiten. I wanted to see how it'd turn out so...Check it out, yo! The line thing-y isn't working, so cope with spacing, please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

"So...it's really true..." said the blonde ninja.

Neji nodded, looking at his cousin-in-law. He vaguely wondered why Hinata, a perfectly capable heiress now, would take in the next-in-line Hokage. For God's sake, _he was so slow!_ His eyes slowly wandered to the Uchiha heir. Sasuke proposed to Sakura (was that the medic's name?) and they were going to have a wedding in a few months - August, preferably.

"Why don't you tell that Gai man? He's your sensei, right?" Sasuke grunted.

"Are you slow, or just stupid, Uchiha?" Oh, how he loved insulting the Uchiha name. "Can you imagine what he'd do? He'd yell it out to the whole village!"

"Now, what is this I hear about yelling something out to a whole village?"

Kakashi stepped into the ramen stand, smiling under his mask. He flopped down next to Neji, patting the young man's head the way a father would.

"Now, I know proposing is the hardest part, but once you get through it, there's nothing to worry about. Who's the lucky girl? Trust me, I've guided Naruto and Sasuke all this way to get to their women, haven't I?"

Neji scoffed rudely, pushing the hand that lingered on his head away.

"Yes, you have. Look where it got you - a dobe who doesn't catch on and a socially-retarded kid who grunts all the time."

"Wait, wait! But...Neji-teme, you're a socially-retarded kid who grunts all the time, too!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke smirked as Neji grit his teeth, enjoying every moment of humiliation for Neji.

"I thought I heard Naruto-baka here! Hey Neji-san, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said, stepping into the stand.

Oh, great. Now, Neji had a whole team of shinobi who were already in a relationship (save for Kakashi, but he was a pervert, so it...doesn't...count?) and were a whole year older than him (ecxept for Kakashi, but he might as well have been an eighteen-year-old). This would be the talk of the village for weeks!

"Aaw, that's so adorable!" Sakura practically sang.

Apparently, during the time Neji spent sulking, the team had informed Sakura of his plan for proposing.

"So, who's the lucky girl?"

"Yeah, Neji-teme, you still haven't told us yet!"

"Hn."

"Well, Hyuuga-san??"

The whole team stared at him the way a dog would stare at a stick...

_Stare_

Dammit! He was a Hyugga! He would_ not _crack under pressure!

_Stare_

"Neji-san~! Is it Ino?"

His brow twitched. Wasn't that the female Naruto who was courting Nara?

"Temari?"

Hell, no! Like the clan would ever approve her?

"Matsuri, Gaara's apprentice?"

As if he wanted to be the cause of a war between Suna and Konoha!

"Or are you asexual? Homosexual?"

"It's okay, Neji-onii-san, you'll always be my brother-in-law! And trust me, being gay isn't all that bad, actually. We'll accept you. Now asexual...that's something else."

No! He would _never_! There wasn't anyway he would ever...

"Tenten."

"Tenten-chan?"

The tense atmosphere disappeared so suddenly, Neji became a little scared. This was like Gai and Lee...

"Oh, are you guys in relationship? When? How? Eep! Was it romantic? No, no, you're a Hyuuga, no romantic bone to speak of...What's your plan?"

Neji stared at her for a second as he finally registered everything she said.

"...plan?"

Sakura gaped, then whacked his head when she finally snapped out of the daze. "Yes, plan! Like, take her out for dinner, or better yet, make dinner and invite her over!"

"Hn, he'd never do that. You've been reading those romance novels again, right?" Sasuke asked Sakura. "Just propose to her when the mood is right. No need for planning. Invite her to a clan meeting; it's good to let her meet the clan before anything."

"See here, that bastard and Sakura-chan have nothing! Slip the ring into her ramen, dattebayo!" With that, the blonde stretched his arms behind his head and leaned backwards, nearly falling off the stool.

"Now, now, kids. This is adult business," Kakashi said casually.

He leaned into Neji's ear and whispered, "Don't listen to them. Show Tenten-san how much of a real man you are...with these!"

On the last two syllables, Kakashi sat back up and pulled out a stack of Icha Icha books from his pockets, kunai pouch, and vest.

Neji's eye twitched, but Team 7 remained calm, as if it had happened to them before, which Neji really didn't doubt.

"Hey Neji, there's training in about an hour, and I wondered if...uh?"

During his time twitching and brooding, Tenten had walked into the stand. Looking back at Team 7, he studied their faces...

Romantic?

Clan?

Casual?

Pervy?

It was a now-or-never situation...

Before anyone knew it, Neji was on one knee, taking out a ring from his pocket.

"Hn, marry me."

Tenten gasped before nodding enthusiastically. Neji slipped the ring onto her finger, smirking the whole time as he stood up and walked her home.

Sakura sat, gaping, as if severely disappointed in the grand finale. She stood up and walked out, followed by Sasuke, who also looked disappointed.

Naruto frowned, but let it go. After the first three months of being married to Hinata, he'd grown used to his brother-in-law's strange ways. He looked around to find Kakashi, who was now nowhere in sight.

"W..Wait! Who's gonna pay for my ramen?!" he screamed.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Good? Bad? Satisfactory? Please tell me what you think, because I might be writing more Nejiten fanfics later. Review!**

**pinkmuffinz**


End file.
